The daddy pact
by Yazmyn
Summary: Starts off after Showmance. After the glee guys finds put about puck getting Quinn pregnant, they just know that they want to become daddies too. But how do you get your girlfriend pregnant when she's on birthcontrol? Finchel, Quick, Mattana, Bartie and Tike.
1. Preface

Preface

**Starts off after Showmance. **

_Finn_

I sighed as i pulled into Quinn's driveway. She had been close to tears when she called me earlier this afternoon, but all i could think of was Rachel. Rachel whom i kissed, whom i had cheated on Quinn with, _Rachel Berry_. Just the thought of her made my heart race. I've never been that guy who believes in love at first sight, but i have felt that flame inside ever since i first led my eyes on her. That kind of flame i never feel while I'm with Quinn. Whatever it is Quinn wants to tell me tonight it'll end with a breakup.

"Hey" Quinn said as she opened the door.  
She had tears in her eyes.  
"Hey",I said. "So what is it you wanted to tell me."  
"Please don't hate me," she sobbed.  
Is she breaking up with me? I hope so.  
"I'm pregnant," she was crying now. "It's not yours."  
She continued crying. I took a deep breath. "  
So you cheated on me?"  
She nodded.  
"It's fine, i don't hate you." I took a deep breath again. "But as a couple, we're through."  
She looked up. "So you don't hate me?"  
"No," i said. "I'm having feelings for someone else anyway..."  
"That Rachel girl?"  
"Yeah...and i have no right to hate you anyway."  
"Why, I slept with Puck."  
"PUCK?! You let _Puck _get you pregnant?...But anyways...i cheated on you too,"  
"With Rachel?"  
"Yeah, i sort of kissed her in the auditorium...so i guess we're even."  
"Yeah..."  
"Does Puck know that you're pregnant?"  
"No...I'm telling him tonight..."  
"I should go..." I said before I opened the door and ran to my car.


	2. Talking

**Here's a new chapter, hope you'll like it.**

_Finn_

I walked slowly into the choir-room the next Monday. Rachel was the only one there, she was always early to glee. She's actually early to everything.  
"Hey," I said.  
"Hey," She said and looked away.  
"Quinn and i broke up."  
"Oh," She said, a little shocked. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
"It's fine, really. I was never really in love with her anyway."  
Rachel just nodded and kept looking away, a totally 'unRachel' thing to do. I started to get worried, maybe she was sick or sad or...she was probably upset about our kiss in the auditorium.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her.  
She ignored my question. "I'm sorry," she said instead.  
"For what?" I asked, a little confused.  
"For kissing you. I made you cheat!"  
"Hey look, I really wanted to kiss you." I laid a hand on her shoulder. "I still want too, actually."  
"Really?"  
I nodded.  
"Then why did you run out so fast?"  
I blushed a little. "Eh...I...Um...er...had some...eh,'problems.'  
"Oh," she said and blushed too.  
Then Artie wheeled in and we stopped talking.

I walked out from glee with the sheet music to a new duet with Rachel in my hands. We where gonna sing 'Don't go breaking my heart', a song that I was really excited to do with her. And it gave me an opportunity to spend time with Rachel.  
I almost ran to her locker, still holding my sheet music.  
"Hey Rach, wanna practice the duet today?" I asked.  
She look up and smiled.  
"I would love to, how's five o'clock?"  
"Five is terrific."

* * *

_Rachel_

**Don't go breaking my heart  
**I couldn't if i tried

**Oh honey if i get restless  
**_Baby you're not that kind...  
_

Finn was really close to me when we ended the song. His face was only a few inches from mine.  
"That was good," I said.  
"Totally," he agreed.  
Then he pressed **(sorry if that's the wrong word) **his lips against mine for the second time, and I was on cloud nine.

* * *

I walked hand-in-hand with Finn into glee the next day, which of course caused people staring.  
We took our seats beside each other and waited for Mr. Schue to arrive. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and the cheerios stared at us as well.  
"When did that happen?" I heard Mercedes whisper to Kurt, who shrugged in response.

Mr. Schuester walked in followed by some guys from the football team who used to slushy me. They stared at mine and Finn's linked hands, just like everyone else.  
"Hello kids, lets welcome our newest members; Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford."  
Noah shared a look with Quinn that made me think something was up. Something that wasn't my business. I couldn't help but think it had something to do the Fuinn break-up.

The guys took a seat and started the class.  
"Okay Finn, Rachel , show us what you've got."  
We got up from our seats and started singing our song, just like we rehearsed it. Except that we didn't end it with a kiss.  
It went well, and we got a standing ovation afterwards. My smile was so wide my cheeks hurt.

* * *

_Finn_

There was nothing I wanted more than hanging out with Rachel after school, but she had dance practice. So I was sitting alone in my room doing homework when my cellphone buzzed. I looked down at it and saw a text from Puck.

**Dude, can i come ovah? XPuckzilla**

I was still kind of mad at him for getting my(Ex-) girlfriend pregnant, but we where best friends and i never loved Quinn. I expected an apology though.

**Sure XFinn**

_I really need too come come up with a better text name._

"Hey Finn" Puck said from the door.  
"Hey...how the hell did you get in?"  
"You didn't lock the door, you never do."  
"Oh...so what did you wanna talk about?"  
"I know it's not very Puckzilla-like put I came to apologize. For,you know, knocking your girlfriend up."  
"It's cool, i was gonna break up with her anyway. But can you tell me something?"  
He nodded.  
"How the hell did you get into her pants?"  
"Wine coolers," he said."And we sorta like each other."  
"You scared? Of becoming a father i mean."  
"Actually, i'm excited."  
That surprised me.  
"You're not gonna keep sleeping with everything with boobs, right? That wouldn't really make you a good dad, or boyfriend."  
"No, i really like Quinn. It wasn't just another hook up for me, it actually meant something, god i sound like a girl."  
Then we just bursted out laughing.  
"And besides," Puck said while still laughing. "I've heard that pregnant women gets more turned on."  
That got me laughing even harder.

**The pact gets born in the next chapter.**


	3. A pact is born

_Finn_

I smiled as I walked to Rachel's locker in the morning. Puck and I sorted everything out yesterday and Rachel was gonna come over later. Everything felt great, until Karofsky and Azimo dumped a blue slushy over Rachel right in front of my eyes. Who did the think the were?! I grabbed Azimo's shoulder and shoved him into the lockers.  
"Don't you dare do that to her again, _ever!" _I screamed after them.  
"I sure will, lady!" He shouted back.  
I really wanted to run after him and beat him down, but I had to help my still beautiful but soaked girlfriend.  
"You okay?" I asked her.  
"I'm fine," she said. "Thanks for defending me."  
"No problem," I smiled. "Do you have any spare clothes?"  
She nodded and opened her locker again. As soon as she had gotten her stuff I took her hand and went with her to the nearest bathroom.  
I had never helped wash a girl's hair before, and it was not easy. Rachel laughed at my failed attempt and fixed it herself. She cleaned herself up and changed in like 5 minutes, I was pretty sure it was a new record.  
"You're good at this," I said.  
"I've had a lot of practice." She said.  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"It's fine."  
I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. We stayed like that for several minutes before the bell rang and ruined our moment.

* * *

My football bro -and now also glee bro- stopped me on my way out from Spanish.  
"Finn, can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure," I said.  
"I thought since you've been in glee longer than me, maybe you could give me some tips on how to win a girl over with music,"  
"Who do you want to impress?"  
_Please don't say Rachel. _I thought of Puck. _Please don't say Rachel or Quinn.  
_"Tina," he said.  
"Well, i don't know her very well, but I'm sure she'd love it if you did a special dance number just for her." I said. "And choose some romantic, dark song. But most importantly, make her feel loved and appreciated."  
How the hell did I know all these stuff?  
"Cool, thanks man." He said and started to go to his next class.  
_I think i just figured out why he joined glee club._

* * *

_Rachel_

I stared up at Brittany's face.  
"Are you asking _me_ about a guy?!"  
"Yeah,"she said. "You are like the most uncool person I know, so I figured you should know about nerds."  
I tried really hard not to be offended, it's Brittany we're talking about, she doesn't know when she makes someone sad.  
"Just tell him you like him. I've seen the way he looks at you, and I'm sure the feelings are two-sided."  
"Okay, thanks Rachel!" she said and walked away.  
I was happy for Artie, his crush on her was sort of oblivious.

* * *

I was the first one walking into glee, as usual. But today, i didn't sit there alone for so long.  
"Hey, Rachel." Mike said as he walked through the door.  
"Hey Mike," i said.  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something," he looked down when he said that.  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
"I wanna impress Tina, with a dance number, and I need someone to sing."  
"And you want me to do that?"" I asked.  
He nodded.  
"Sure, what song do you have in mind?"  
He took out some sheet music from his backpack and showed it for me.  
"Excellent choice," I said.  
"So you're on?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great, can we do it in the auditorium after glee?"  
"Sure."

Finn, walked into the choir-room followed by Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. He took a seat beside me and kissed me hello. We just sat there, small talking about everything between earth and heaven until came into the room along with the rest of the team and started the class.

* * *

I was sitting by the piano in the auditorium, looking out over the stage. Mike had put black candles on it and it looked really beautiful.  
The door opened and Mike went in with Tina. He wore a black suit with a red tie and a rose in his chest pocket, and she wore a blindfold.  
"We're here," he said and unfolded** (is that the right word?) **her blindfold.  
She looked around, stunned by the candles and the lightning.  
"M,m,m ike, w,w,hat,t is t,t,this?" she asked.  
"It's for you," he said and led her to a seat on the front room.  
He turned to me. "Hit it!"  
I started playing/singing and did my best to fade into the background as he started to dance.

**I tried playing it cool**  
**Girl when I'm looking at you**  
**I can't ever be brave**  
**'cause you make my heart race**

**Shot me out of the sky**  
**You're my kryptonite**  
**You keep making me weak**  
**Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**

**Some things gotta give now**  
**Cause I'm dying just to make you see**  
**That I need you here with me now**  
**Cause you've got that one thing**

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**  
**And fall into my arms instead**  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**  
**But I need that one thing**  
**And you've got that one thing**

**Now I'm climbing the walls**  
**But you don't notice at all**  
**That I'm going out of my mind**  
**All day and all night**

**Some things gotta give now**  
**Cause I'm dying just to know your name**  
**And I need you here with me now**  
**Cause you've got that one thing**

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**  
**And fall into my arms instead**  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**  
**But I need that one thing**  
**And you've got that one thing**

**So get out, get out, get out of my mind**  
**And come on, come into my life**  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**  
**But I need that one thing**  
**And you've got that one thing**

**You've got that one thing**

Mike took Tina's hand and dragged her up on stage with him, and they danced together for the rest of the song.

**Get out, get out, get out of my head**  
**And fall into my arms instead**

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**  
**And fall into my arms instead**  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**  
**But I need that one thing**  
**And you've got that one thing**

**Get out, get out, get out of my mind**  
**And come on, come into my life**  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**  
**But I need that one thing**  
**And you've got that one thing**

Mike got down on one knee while I sang the last note.  
"Tina Cohen-Chang, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes, i'd love to." She breathed, without stuttering.  
They shared a passionate kiss before he looked at me and mouthed _'thank_ you'.  
I smiled as I walked out of the auditorium, glad I had helped, even though my part in it wasn't big.

* * *

_Finn, three weeks later._

"So Puck, have you thought of any baby names yet?" Artie asked.  
The glee guys were over at my place for a **(insert any video game here) **marathon, and somehow our conversation was all about Quinn's pregnancy.  
"Actually, I have." He said. "Puck II."  
"You can't name your baby that, Quinn would never allow you." Matt said.  
"I know, i was just kidding dude." Puck laughed. "I like Mark, Chris or Cory for a boy, and Beth, Dianna or Frida for a girl."  
"Frida?" I asked, i had never heard of before.  
"I think it's Swedish or something."  
"All this baby-talking makes me jealous of you Puck."Mike said.  
"Yeah, it seems really exciting, actually." Artie said.  
"Are you saying that you wanna knock up your girlfriends?" Puck asked.  
Mike, Artie and Matt nodded.  
"I love Brittany, and I wanna be a daddy." Artie said.  
"I love Tina, and I wanna be a daddy too. If she wants to be mommy will say." Mike said.  
"Same goes for me and Santana." Matt said.  
"And how is this supposed to happen?" I asked. "Aren't they on birth-control?"  
"Maybe we could switch them out to like, candy or something. And break the condoms." Matt said.  
"Why don't you just talk to them?" I asked. "You can't put them through this if they don't want to."  
They looked at each other and nodded.  
"How 'bout you Finn, you wanna be a dad?" Puck asked.  
I stared at him in shock.  
"Honestly, no." I said, still in shock."I'm fifteen, and Rachel has big dreams. She wants to be on Broadway, there's no room for a baby in like five years. Besides, she isn't ready to lose her big V yet, and i'm not gonna push her to anything."  
"Whatever you say, Hudson."  
_Okay, so now suddenly all my glee-friends have a daddy pact. One word; WEIRD._


	4. We're in

_Rachel_

I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red-rimmed, my hair was soaking and my white shirt was ruined. In other words, I looked just like i used to.  
I could hear some other girls come and go while I changed, and just when I was done, my glee-girls walked in.  
"So, Quinn, what was it you wanted to tell us." I heard Mercedes say. "It must be pretty important since I'm pretty sure this is the first time you've talked to me."  
"Um, sorry about that." Quinn said. "Anyway, i wanted you gals in glee to know first, though I'm pretty sure the guys already know."  
"But Rachel is not here." Tina said, without stuttering.  
She hadn't stuttered since she got together with Mike. Which made me think she never actually never had a stutter.  
"Who cares," Santana said. "Just tell us already Q before my boredom goes Lima heights."  
"I'm pregnant," she said.  
I could almost hear the other girls drop their chins.  
"What are you gonna do?" Santana said. "Who's the father."  
"I'm gonna keep it, it's Puck's."  
"So you'll be a moma Quinn." Brittany said.  
"How far along are you?" Mercedes asked.  
"A month and a half, i think."  
"Wow." Tina said.  
They talked about baby names and stuff for what seemed like forever.  
"Oh god, all this baby-talking is making me jealous of you." Brittany pouted.  
"Me too" Santana sighed.  
"That makes three of us" Tina laughed.  
Mercedes laughed as well, and so did Quinn and Brittany.  
Weird.

_Artie_

I took a deep breath as I wheeled myself into Brittany's place. _What if she didn't want to have a baby with me?  
_"So, what do you wanna do?" Brittany asked.  
"I um...would like to talk to you about something," I said nervously.  
"Okay," she said.  
"Brittany, you know how much I love you, right?"  
"Yeah, and I love you too."  
"Well, what do you think about kids?"  
Her face lit up. "Oh my god I love kids!"  
I smiled. "Well have you ever thought about getting one?"  
"Yes!" She squeaked. "The sooner the better."  
"Well in that case, would you like to become a mother?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, but only if you're the daddy of course."  
"So you want a baby with me?"  
"Yes! You want one to?"  
"Yes Brittany, I do."  
Her smile got wider.  
"But how do you get one?" She asked.  
"Well, you know you have sex, right."  
She nodded. "Yeah, but how do you make me pregnant with sex. I mean, there has to be something, something we're not doing."  
"Actually, there is something we _are_ doing, that we need to stop in order for you to get pregnant." I said.  
"And what is that?"  
"Are you on _birth-control?"_  
_"No."_  
_"Then_ we just have to stop using condoms."  
"Oh. Let's do it now." She said as she picked me up from my chair and carried me to her bedroom.  
"I love you," I whispered.  
"I love you too," she said.

_Mike_

Tina and I were making out on her bed while the rain was falling outside. It was romantic, and I loved her with my entire heart and soul.  
"Tina," I said. "What do you think of kids?"  
"Aw, I love kids."  
"When would you like to get one then?"  
"Um...This is kinda embarrassing." She mumbled. "Now."  
"Really?" I asked, with a big smile on my lips.  
She nodded.  
"With me?"  
"Of course with you!" She said.  
"Well then i guess...are you on birth-control?"  
"I was gonna start, but well..."  
"You know, I also want a baby now...you in?"  
She kissed my on the lips before leaning against my shoulder.  
"I'm in." she whispered.  
I felt like the happiest man on earth.

_Matt_

Santana wanted a baby with me. I couldn't believe it. We did _it _this afternoon and she just put the condoms away and asked if I wanted to have a baby with her. I was surprised and happy, i was just about to ask her.  
Santana may not seem like the girl who does love, but when I told her I loved her, she said she loved me too.  
So it's official, I'm getting Santana Lopez pregnant.  
**(A/N I know that was short, but come on, who the h*ll knows what's going on in Matt's head)  
**

_Finn_

I stared down in my textbook, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't concentrate. I had to tell Rachel before someone else did.  
"Rachel, I know we're supposed to do homework. But I'd like too talk about something with you."  
"Okay," she said.  
"Well, the guys have started some sort of pregnancy pact, like that movie we saw. But they're not the ones getting pregnant of coarse, their girlfriends are..."  
"And are you a part of this pact, Finn?"  
"No, i wanna have kids with you, just not now. And i now you're going on Broadway soon, so that's impossible."  
"I wanna have kids with you someday too," she mumbled. "But right now, I'm not even ready to have intercourse. It's no that I don't love you, I just wanna be ready."  
"And I respect that," I said.  
"But we can still make out if you want to," she said.  
My smile was so wide, that my cheeks hurt.  
I could hear music from somewhere in the neighborhood, and it fit perfect right know.

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel

And you made it so real  
[| From: . |]

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground'  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier,  
ohh...

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore... more...

You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier


	5. Finchel moment Bartie finds out

_Finn_

_'Ding dong'. _I ran to open the door, Rachel was ten minutes early, nothing unusual. Especially since today was the day I was gonna introduce her to my mom. She really wanted to meet the girl that I never could shut up about, and I was sure she would love her. But Rachel wasn't so sure, she kept going on about how poeple didn't like her, which I don't think is true. Rachel's just someone that you have to give a chance first.  
"Hey," She said.  
"Hey," I smiled. "Mom! Rachel's here!"  
"Coming!"  
My mom apeared from the kitchen with a huge smile on her lips.  
"Hello dear, I'm Carole. It's so nice to finally meet you, Finn never shuts up about you."  
"Mom!"  
Rachel and Mom laughed at me.  
"It's true!" She said.  
Rachel smiled. "I just hope he doesn't say too many bad things."  
"There's nothing bad to say..." I said.  
Mom smiled, and I knew those two would be besties.

_Rachel_

The meeting with Carole went wonderfully. She was really awesome, just like a mom should be.  
"You're lucky she's your mom" I told Finn on the car-ride to my place.  
"I know" he smiled. "But I'm even more lucky you're my girlfriend."  
"Aw, you're so sweet," I said and laid my head on his shoulder.  
I remembered the girls conversation in the bathroom, they all wanted to have kids, now. I didn't, but I could totally see me having kids with Finn in the future, if he still wanted me by then, that will say.

_Artie_

I was nervous, more nervous than i had ever been. Brittany was in the bathroom, taking a pregnancy test. She had rushed to my house this morning to tell me her period was late, and I was so happy I would have danced, if I was able to. We decided to skip school so that she could take a test.  
I had bought three tests the day we decided to do this, so Brittany just went in to my bathroom immediately to take them.  
So now I was waiting, and I was nervous.

"Artie! Artie! Come in here!" Brittany shouted.  
"Coming!"  
I rolled into the bathroom and found her sitting on the floor, holding the tests.  
"Come sit in my knee" I said.  
She smiled and moved to my knee.  
"Oh god..." she said as one of the tests slowly started to show something.  
It was positive!  
The second one was negative, but the third was positive.  
"I'm pretty sure we're having a baby!" I said.  
"I can't waite for him or her to get dropped off!" Brittany squeeked.  
"Er...Babies don't get dropped off..."  
"They don't?"  
"No," I put a hand on her stomach. "He or she will grow inside your belly."  
"Oh..." She said and put her hand on her stomach as well. "Awesome!"  
"Yeah, we better fix a doctors appointment for you"  
"You'll be there with me, right?"  
"Of course I will."


	6. Tests

_Tina_

I looked down at the small white thing stick in my hands. What that stick said was the most important thing in the world at the moment...it would say wether Mike and I were getting a baby or not.  
Mike's arms were shaking around me. He was just as nervous as I was.  
"Just two more minutes..." I said.  
"Two very _long _minutes," he sighed.  
I couldn't help but laugh at his pouting face. He was _very_ cute when he was grumpy.  
"What?" He said, confused by my snicker.  
"You're cute," I said.  
"Not as cute as you"  
The two minutes passed, but neither of us dared to look at it. I held my breath, and so did Mike. But after another minute had passed, I opened my eyes and looked down at the test.  
"Mike,"I said as my eyes started tearing up. "Mike it's positive."  
He swept me in into a kiss, and soon the test fell out of my had as things started heating up...

_Puck_

I was sitting in my room, playing Mindcraft when i heard the doorbell ring rom downstairs. My mom was at some friend's place and my sister was asleep, so I got down to answer it.  
Surprisingly, Quinn was at my doorstep when I opened the door. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she had mascara all over her cheeks.  
"Hey Quinn...what's wrong?" I asked.  
"I told my parents..."She said, holding a hand on her tiny -almost not even noticeable- babybump. "They threw me out."  
I wrapped my arms around her and just held her.  
"It's gonna be alright," I said. "You can come stay here."  
"Thank you," her voice was barely a whisper.  
"Let's go to my room," I started walking towards the staircase, still holding her tightly.  
We just laid down on my bed when we got to my room. She rested her head on my chest, and I had my arm around her. We stayed like that for a while.  
"Are you sure I can stay here?" She asked.  
"Yeah," I stroked her hair. "I've told her about the baby already, and she's actually supports our decision to keep it."  
I always thought angry Quinn would be my biggest turn on. But, it turns out to be smiling Quinn. Smiling Quinn when she's talking about our baby...

_Santana_

Matt's hand was tightly wrapped around mine. We were sitting on the floor in my bathroom, staring at the pregnancy test in my other hand. I couldn't help holding my breath as the last minute of waiting passed by.  
Once the minute had passed and the answer started to make itself known, Matt's grip of my hand tightened. But it was negative. We weren't gonna get any baby.  
My heart sank in my chest while I continued to stare at the negative test in my hand.  
"It's okay San," Matt said, tearing up. "We can always try again."  
"Yeah," I whispered.  
And try we did, and try we were gonna do every single day untill that stupid test was positive.

_Rachel  
_** (A/N:The main characters for this story**_** is **_**Finchel after all)**

I was sitting alone in the choir-room in the afternoon, playing some notes on the piano while I waited for the rest of the club to arrive. When nobody showed up after another ten minutes, I figured I might as well sing something. I started playing the first notes of the song, and then I started singing.

**I've heard there was a secret chord**  
**That David played, and it pleased the Lord**  
**But you don't really care for music, do you?**  
**It goes like this**  
**The fourth, the fifth**  
**The minor fall, the major lift**  
**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**  
**You saw her bathing on the roof**  
**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you**  
**She tied you to a kitchen chair**  
**She broke your throne, and she cut your hair**  
**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Baby I have been here before**  
**I know this room, I've walked this floor**  
**I used to live alone before I knew you.**  
**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**  
**Love is not a victory march**  
**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**There was a time when you let me know**  
**What's really going on below**  
**But now you never show it to me, do you?**  
**And remember when I moved in you**  
**The holy dove was moving too**  
**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Maybe there's a God above**  
**But all I've ever learned from love**  
**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**  
**It's not a cry you can hear at night**  
**It's not somebody who has seen the light**  
**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**You say I took the name in vain**  
**I don't even know the name**  
**But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?**  
**There's a blaze of light in every word**  
**It doesn't matter which you heard**  
**The holy or the broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**I did my best, it wasn't much**  
**I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch**  
**I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you**  
**And even though it all went wrong**  
**I'll stand before the Lord of Song**  
**With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah**

I heard an applause from the door when I sang the last note. Finn had a big smile on his lips as he walked up to me.  
"That was beautiful," he said.  
"Thanks," I said and placed a kiss on his lips.  
New Directions chose to come into the room during that very moment. Darn...  
When Glee was finished for the day, Quinn asked if the girls could stay in the choir-room fo awhile, so we could talk. said it was okay as long as we remembered to lock the door when we went home. When everyone had left , Santana looked at me.  
"Hey Stubbles, what are you doing here?" She snapped.  
"I thought us girls were supposed to talk a little afterwards." I said.  
"Yeah but that doesn't involve you," she snapped again.  
I left the room without another word said. They started their conversation as soon as I had one feet out the door, so I didn't hear that much. But I did hear something about positive pregnancy tests.  
Finn was waiting for me by his car when I got to the parking lot.  
"So, what did you talk about?" He asked.  
"I don't know," I said. "They didn't wanna talk about it with me."  
He frowned.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know," I jumped into the passager seat. "Let's go."

**So what do you think? Was it too cheesy? Too crappy?**


	7. Girl talk and apologizing

_Santana  
_

I accually felt guilty after Berry closed the door. It was wierd, almost like it was baby hormons. But I wasn't pregnant, yet.  
"So guess what?" Tina asked. "I'm pregnant!"  
"That's awesome!" Brittany said enthusiastically. "So am I!"  
"I'm so happy for ya!" Mercedes said. "I wish I could get pregnant too, but I have yet to find someone who's ready to rock this jelly"  
Tina, Quinn and Britts threw there head back laughing, but I didn't. It just wasn't fair, why did my stupid test have to be negative?  
"Are you alright San?" Brittany asked.  
"No i'm not," I sighed. "My test was negative."  
"Oh, that's too bad."Quinn said.  
"I'm fine, I'll just try again..."  
The others nodded in agreement.

Rachel was the first thing I saw when I got to school the next day, which is weird, thinking of how short she is. She just stood there trying to get a book down from the top shelf, with her head held high and her back up straight, looking confident. As always. But I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I'd hurt her yesterday. How pathetic? I wasn't even pregnant and I still felt things I just never do. Santana Lopez _doestn't_ feel bad for Berry! But I did. So without really knowing what I was doing, I walked up to her.  
"Hey, Berry. I don't do apologies, so you better not get used to it, but sorry for what I said to ya yesterday."  
And with that said, I turned around and left Rachel standing there with her mouth open.

**Okay, so I havn't posted in ages, so I guess I sshould post a long chapter now. But if I don't cut it off here it's gonna take forever, so I'll post soon now instead.**

When I first started this story it was meant to be told from eather Finn or Rachel's point of view all the time. But that changed, so should I change the characters from FinnxRachel to New Directions you think?

**Did I make Santana weird?**


End file.
